


镜中之鱼

by Mesektet



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesektet/pseuds/Mesektet
Summary: 没多少字却写好了多天。这次试着讲一个矫情的故事吧，希望喜欢。送给七by：Yoru
Relationships: Kaoru/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

0.

男人看着自己的心血逐渐化作一堆灰烬，脸上面无表情。当最后一簇火星熄灭时，他解脱般地笑了起来。

房间里已经被他收拾妥当，像从没有人居住过，除了摆放在中央的那幅画——他最后打算留下的东西。他温柔地注视着画上的人，目光如镜，像是不舍似的，又将额头轻轻抵在了画布上，轻声告别。

他走近窗台，将鱼缸中的两条金鱼放进手中装满水的塑料袋中，金鱼瞪着大眼睛，好奇地看着男人。

男人缓慢地往外走着，沉稳又寂静，只有手里的两条金鱼给他添了几分生气。

他在郊区的一座桥上停下，靠着栏杆点燃了一根香烟。他猛地吸了一口，对着空气吐出一个烟圈，浅色的烟雾很快在夜色里消散。

下雨了。

香烟的火光消失的时候，金鱼从口袋中脱离了出来，落到了湍急的河流中，它们顺着河水游动，不知最后会去到哪里。

除了雨水在地面上砸出的波纹外，桥上空无一人。

1.

寺地心夜第一次见到新仓薰是在一位陌生女人的葬礼上。彼时的他，正跟着师傅观摩葬礼的流程。寺地家以殡葬业为生，作为家中独子，在被父亲放纵将近10年之后，心夜还是回到了家中继承家业。他是个对任何事物都无法燃起热情的人，对长辈彬彬有礼，对同事和朋友谦逊低调。当初接到母亲打来的电话时，他正坐在写字楼的天台上，倚靠着厚重的水泥石墙，按下了免提。母亲不再年轻的声音从小小的话筒里传出，徒增一层无机质的外壳。

在一番毫无用处的寒暄之后，母亲道出了实情，因为常年操劳，自己的父亲病了许久，如今对经营殡仪馆已经心有余力不足。温婉的女人在电话那头淡淡地说，我们都希望心夜能回来。

没有犹豫就答应了。心夜不喜欢殡葬行业，因为太过沉重，生与死，痛与恨，苦与哀，都是他不能理解的东西，他像某一种没有记忆功能的生物，没有情感，也无法感受他人的喜怒哀乐。他只是活着，没有留下痕迹，也没有任何愿望。

反正也没有想做的事，那便回去吧。天台的风异常温和，他如是想到。没过多久，他就遇见了那个沉默寡言的男人。

当所有人都在或真或假地悲痛的时候，新仓薰仿佛为自己周围竖立了一面透明的墙，他听不见他人的哭泣，他的情感也没有人感受得到，他兀自站在厚重的棺材前，目无波澜，如一尊屹立多年的雕像。

心夜原本乖顺地跟在师傅的身后，打打下手，记录着葬礼的每一个步骤。但新仓薰沉默到令人恐惧的模样，给内心素来平静无波的心夜投下了一枚小小的石子。

那个男人只是站在那里，心夜从他孤独的背影里，却能看见那面墙内的狂风肆虐，男人心中的仇恨与悲痛如一场蓄势待发的龙卷风，只待海岸对面的蝴蝶煽动羸弱的翅膀，便可携着雷霆万钧的愤怒，吞没一切。

心夜记得那天下了很大的雨，参加葬礼的人们将伞一一整齐地摆放在殡仪馆门前，黑色的，像一朵朵黯然绽放的大丽花。吊唁的人进进出出，最后只剩下新仓薰，他轻轻抚着棺材，凝视着棺材下沉睡的女人，泪水顺着他坚毅的面庞悄然滑下，心夜回头时只来得及看到新仓薰再无波澜的双眼。

无论是守夜还是告别仪式，站在遗体旁边的只有新仓薰一个人，他不眠不休地熬了两个日夜，直到遗体终于火化。男人与自己的师傅交代了丧事最后的事宜，便打算离开。心夜跟着对方落寞的背影走了出去，他记起师傅称呼对方的名字，出声叫住了已经走到门口，被雨水淋湿的新仓薰。

“新仓先生。”

男人站住，在密集的雨帘中回头，心夜看不清他的脸，他只觉得男人内心的哀痛又一次顺着雨水流入了他的心里。他木讷地看着对方，手里拿着的雨伞像是有千斤重。

“您的伞，先生。”见男人不为所动，心夜鼓起勇气将手里的伞递上前。

新仓薰看了看心夜手中的雨伞，轻轻摇头，就要转身。心夜又开口：“您已经淋湿了。”

新仓薰忽然扯出一个自嘲的微笑：“无所谓。”他丢下心夜走开，但走了几步，又停了下来，他雨中的声音不甚清晰，像年久失修的留声机，僵硬、沙哑。

“你也湿透了，下次给别人送伞的时候自己别忘记打伞。”

心夜就这样望着新仓薰黑色的身影消失在眼前，像一个无声无息的幽灵，他甚至无法确定自己是否真的见过这个男人。只是那些他从未体会过的哀和痛，终于像潘多拉魔盒里的诱惑，钻进了他死水一般的内心，泛起一圈不易察觉的涟漪。

从事殡葬行业多年的老师傅是个老实本分的人，对客人的隐私鲜少过问，但这次他竟也摇着头遗憾，好好的一对兄妹被人害成这副模样，那个女人死得凄惨，凶手却畏罪自杀。

难怪他会那么恨，心夜想。男人寂寞又哀伤的背影浮现在心夜的脑海，他在雨中被浸湿的发，他嘴角上浮的弧度，他毫无感情的声线，这只幽灵恐怕将停留在心夜的心底很久很久。

2.

第二次见到新仓薰是在一个午后，天气阴沉，乌云密布，像是会有一场暴雨。心夜坐在殡仪馆的车上，准备去医院接新的遗体。不想，街角却突然晃出一个黑色身影，司机一个不注意差点撞了上去。心夜被刹车的后坐力震得胸口一闷，摇下窗户，却对上一双熟悉的眼睛。

新仓薰。

对方手里提着便利店的口袋，摇摇晃晃看起来喝了不少酒，和死亡擦肩而过的人并没有任何自觉，还朝车上的人打招呼。心夜让同事先走，自己下了车。

“新仓先生。”心夜看新仓薰靠在一边的电线杆上，也没有搭他话的打算，便继续说，“您这样很危险。”

对方的眼神从眼前的空气转移到心夜的脸上。

“我们见过？”他问，声音比起上次隔着大雨要好听许多。

“是的，在葬礼上。”

闻言，新仓薰愣了一下，似是在消化他说的话，半晌，他低下头，嗤嗤地笑起来：“啊，葬礼。还能有哪一场葬礼呢？”他转过身，背对心夜朝另一个方向离开，他从手里的口袋里掏出一罐酒，拉开拉环，仰头就往喉咙里灌。心夜没有犹豫便跟了上去。

果然暴雨倾盆而下，一前一后的两人又被淋成了落汤鸡。新仓薰即使浑身湿透也不愿放下手里的酒，心夜跟着他弯弯绕绕，经过了好多他从未涉足的小巷，最后停在了一处破旧的厂房前。

雨水啪嗒啪嗒地落在房檐上，心夜被淋得睁不开眼，他面前的黑色身影也变得模糊不堪，他抬手想擦干浸入眼睑的液体，不想头顶突然间多了一把雨伞。

黑色的，如绽放的大丽花一样的雨伞。

“跟着我做什么。”冰冷的语调没有起伏，心夜这才发现，对方的眼底并无醉意。

我不知道，他想。湿润的头发黏糊糊得紧贴在脸颊上，心夜抬手拨弄，却不愿开口。

新仓薰指了指面前锈迹斑斑的铁门，示意心夜跟他进去。

是一间画室。

随意丢弃的画具，以及许多幅尚未完成的画作，满地泼洒的干涸的颜料，都是心夜从未见过的景象。还有摆放在窗台前的，一座灌满水的透明鱼缸，翠绿色的塑料水草在清澈的水中惬意摆动，里面却没有鱼。

心夜像个好奇的孩童，趴在窗台前观察空荡荡的鱼缸。新仓薰走过来给了他一张干燥的毛巾，他低头嗅了嗅，是淡淡的皂角味道——意外地朴素。

“新仓先生，”毛巾在皮肤上留下柔软的触感，心夜开口，“为什么不放鱼？”

“死了。”新仓薰淡然道，“都死了。”

心夜又看见了，在新仓薰身后盘旋的水流，黑色的、冰冷的、可怖的。

他不再开口，静静聆听窗外的雨声，一室寂静。

“等雨停了你就走吧，”他的声音像一块硬石，“代我向先生道谢。”心夜知道他说的是自己的师傅，他点头，把已经被雨水浸湿的毛巾放在了一旁的矮凳上。

“我还要去医院，就不打扰新仓先生了，”他指着角落里的雨伞，“只是要麻烦先生把雨伞借给我。”

新仓薰还是保持着先前的姿势，他深深看了心夜一眼，点头。

后来，心夜借着去医院的机会，又去了新仓薰的画室，给他带去了两条幼小的橙色金鱼。见到心夜提着塑料口袋站在画室门前的时候，新仓薰并没有惊讶，也没有阻止心夜将金鱼放进空着的鱼缸。金鱼很快适应了新的环境，在水草间悠哉地游动。

新仓薰捡起手边的画笔，继续在画布上勾勒。他听见心夜说，啊，忘记把伞给新仓先生带来了。

他看到心夜站在窗台前转过头的侧脸，试探着看向自己，眼里有小心翼翼，又有一丝奸计得逞的得意。他没有回答心夜，手里的动作也没有停下。

心夜先是在画室里走动，接着便坐在很远的地方看新仓薰画画。

他其实对艺术一窍不通，只能从线条上粗略看出是一幅人像，是男是女也分辨不出来，但叫人意外的是，他竟对这幅还未上色的线稿感到异常亲切，他未想太多，只认为新仓薰该是个很厉害的画家。

见新仓薰从不阻拦，心夜便也大着胆子频繁往画室跑。他的师傅见他上课总是无法专心，问他是不是谈了恋爱，心夜不否认，只说有个朋友需要他帮忙，可能会常常出门。师傅也就笑而不语，不再多问。

心夜给金鱼买了鱼饲料，小小一盒放在鱼缸边，来的时候便撒上一些，看两只金鱼张口吞食饲料的时候和寡言的新仓薰聊天。但两人都是话少的人，心夜随意说上两句家常便不再开口，继续坐在矮凳上看新仓薰工作。

心夜有些洁癖，对环境要求颇高。在又一次被满地的废弃画布和画具绊倒之后，他征求新仓薰的同意，希望能把杂乱的画室收拾一下。

新仓薰闻言，沉默了一会，心夜懊恼自己太唐突，正准备道歉，就听见对方说，随便你。于是，心夜便开始了他的整理打扫工作。

他将已经损坏的画具和画布打包在一起，封装起来准备丢弃；还能使用的画笔被一一清洗干净，按照型号整齐地摆放在新仓薰的脚边，方便他随意取用；一些完成的作品被收拣起来，放进了画室里面的小隔间。

完成这些花了心夜三天的时间，期间，新仓薰画布上的人物轮廓也逐步清晰起来，心夜看着画上人线条柔和的侧脸，猜想大概是他逝去的妹妹。

3.

心夜记得每一次意外遇见新仓薰都是在雨天。那个男人也从来不会带伞，孤零零站在殡仪馆门前，沉默着看向大堂，那里正举行着另外一场葬礼，失去亲人的人们聚集在一起啜泣，相互安慰。没人注意到那个一言不发仿如幽灵的男人。

“新仓先生？您怎么会来这里？”

新仓薰从眼前悲伤又温馨的画面上移开目光，看向了身边帮他撑起雨伞的心夜。他不发一言，忽然伸手抓住了眼前苍白纤细的手腕。

心夜呼痛，手一软，快要拿不住雨伞。

但他又很快被新仓薰眼中翻涌的黑暗攥住了心脏，他看到了那只海对岸的蝴蝶，正扑腾着漆黑的翅膀，将他拖入到一场暴虐又绝望的风暴之中。

男人看起来坚若磐石，实际上却一碰就碎。他只是为自己造了一座厚重的外壳，隔绝一切。

于是，心夜彻底拥抱了这场暴风雨，即使他们冰凉刺骨。

两人倒在画室的地板上，湿透的新仓薰像一块冰冷的岩石，他的脸埋在心夜的肩窝，人类温热的吐息在心夜耳后扑散，心夜不知道男人是不是在哭，他只能轻拍他的背部，无声安慰。渐渐地，对方的呼吸变得沉重，湿热的呼吸被轻浅的吻取代。对方汗湿的双手触摸着他的身体，手掌的温度隔着衣物传达到皮肤上，引起一阵战栗。他轻吐一口气，缓缓环住了男人的肩膀。

心夜在一片黑暗中抓不住对方的眼睛，他抬头只能看见窗台上已然入睡的金鱼，它们停在水底，偶尔泛出莹莹的光，翠绿的水草被夜晚染成了黑色，像某种被污染的液体，漂浮在水中，他无端地泛起了一阵恶寒。

男人亲吻他身体时的样子，像是在朝圣，虔诚、温柔。亲吻他的嘴唇是颤抖的，握住他的双手是湿润的，但带给心夜的却是痛苦，一种来自心底，又酸又涩的情绪，顺着血液，慢慢将他笼罩。

进入的时候是疼的，心夜知道此时的新仓薰也一样。但他们两个像饥饿难耐的流浪者，牢牢抱在一起，即使是痛也要一起品尝。新仓薰将心夜眼底最后的光亮也遮挡住，他从上至下地俯视着，心夜感觉到了对方深邃又冰冷的目光，只是他不确定，男人凝望的到底是什么。新仓薰开始缓慢地动作，他小心控制着节奏，等待心夜适应，十分体贴，仿佛身下的人是个易碎品。

心夜过去从未与男人有过性事，他本是不太擅长表达情绪的性子，因此在情事中颇为青涩地压抑着自己的呻吟，双手挂在新仓薰的脖颈上，也不知该如何取悦对方。他听着窗外依旧放肆的雨声，透过男人移动的缝隙观察那只鱼缸——那是房间里唯一的光源，好像抓住了它，便能看清新仓薰的内心。新仓薰伸出手抚摸心夜的脸颊，他也便探出身子轻轻吻了吻身前男人紧闭的嘴唇，身体里的物什突然停了下来，紧贴脸颊的手上汗涔涔的，接触皮肤时粘腻的触感并不舒服，可他知道对方在一寸一寸描摹他的轮廓，眉骨，眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，像是在怀念，又像是在祭奠。心夜忽地听到了新仓薰心底放肆哭泣的声音，在黑暗里显得怆然又破碎。他正想要安抚，却不想一滴液体落在了他的额头上，心夜默然，他压下心中突然蓬勃而出的情感，将自己完全地交给对方，毫无保留。

在那些沉浮的情潮里，心夜像渴求解药的瘾君子一般，着迷于新仓薰给予他的痛苦，他觉得自己就是那只水缸里的金鱼，而新仓薰，便是他在水中赖以生存的氧气。

高潮时，心夜第一次看清夜雨中的画室，一排排放置整齐的白色画布仿佛无数只翻着眼白的死寂眼球，正目不转睛地盯着眼前的两个人，记录着这场潮湿的性事。它们寂静无声的视线，让这一切突然变得肃穆，又仿佛一场迟来的审判。

心夜是被阳光唤醒的，他睁开眼，看见了画室斑驳的天花板，窗台上的金鱼在水流与光芒的作用下显得熠熠生辉，仿若橙色的宝石。

新仓薰换了一件宽松的白色衬衫，坐在画布前，阳光为他雕琢了一层金色的轮廓，心夜痴迷地注视着新仓薰的背影，男人全神贯注地在画布上添加色彩，他面向阳光的样子像是一座神祗。心夜伸出手，在空气中勾画对方的脊背，他很想拥抱男人并不算强壮的身体，轻轻吻着他的头发，倚靠在他身后，听他给他讲这些多彩的画。

似是受到了感应，新仓薰忽然转过头，对上了心夜如清泉一般的双眼。

“你醒了。”心夜想，男人该是笑了。

“怎么哭了，我弄疼你了吗？”

心夜摸摸脸，真的有液体顺着脸颊滑下。他不明所以，抬头看向放下画笔走近他的男人。

对方抚去他脸上的泪痕，在他额头上印上一个吻。

早安。

4.

深色的鱼饲料一粒一粒从水面慢慢下沉，像在水中下了一场黑色的雨，只是雨水最后被金鱼一口吞食，顺着它们的食道一直坠落到鱼腹。似是觉得有些可惜，心夜又往鱼缸里撒了一小簇，金鱼依然争先恐后穿梭在其中，不停地进食。

“会死的。”新仓薰的声音从后方传来，没有起伏，仅仅在陈述事实。

“什么？”

“过来。”闻言，心夜听话地走到新仓薰的身边，正疑惑，却猝不及防地被一阵烟雾呛得咳嗽。新仓薰不知何时点燃了香烟，将口中的烟雾吐在了心夜脸上。

周围都是香烟的味道，烟雾缭绕中，顺着呼吸的心夜竟然在向来面无表情的新仓薰脸上找到了一丝一闪而过的恶作剧成功的笑容。

他忽然觉得刺鼻的烟味也不是那么难闻了。

心夜转而看到了眼前的画布，却不是上次看到的那幅。

“之前的那幅呢？”心夜问。

新仓薰摇头。

心夜不再多问，想是不满意便废弃了。他之前收拾画室的时候，看到很多被遗弃的画作。它们在心夜眼中其实都是艺术品，可新仓薰却毫不犹豫地让他扔掉。他有时候着实不懂艺术家。

心夜看出新仓薰不太想提到那幅画，便开始收拾昨晚两人留下的痕迹。一不小心踢到了一个盒子。

竟是一盒染发剂。

心夜新奇地拿着手里的盒子，问新仓薰为何会买这种东西。新仓薰撇了一眼，说是之前无意中买错了。

这东西怎么看都不像是会买错的吧。心夜也不戳破，拿出一个颜色，问：“新仓先生，我给您染个头发吧。”他勾了勾嘴角，看着新仓薰波澜不惊的脸说道。

心夜从卫生间找出一条白色的毛巾，固定在新仓薰的肩膀上，他挤出染发剂，一点一点往新仓薰的头上涂抹。他做得很仔细，从头顶到鬓角，从鬓角到发梢，像是要记住男人的每一根发丝。染发剂散发着一股浓浓的塑胶味，有些廉价，可心夜却不觉得难闻。

也许是因为今天的新仓薰看起来太过温柔，在心夜问能不能给自己也染一个颜色时，他竟然点头同意了。

他只说，金色其实很适合你。

给心夜上完颜色，两人去浴室清洗，潮湿闷热的空气让两人再次纠缠在一起。花洒喷出的水流从两人头顶往下淌，在皮肤上汇成一条条五颜六色的小溪。新仓薰让心夜靠在浴室的墙壁上，瓷砖冰凉的触感让心夜发颤。他的腿被分开抬高，露出红肿的入口，新仓薰在水流中吻他，把自己的性器缓缓推入心夜的身体。

心夜双手撑着湿滑的墙，单腿承担着两人的重量，再加上新仓薰渐渐发狠的顶弄，稍稍有点力不从心，但这并不影响他感受体内性器带给他的快感——经过一夜的开发，他逐渐适应了性事的节奏，他借着新仓薰的动作，把性器往自己的敏感点送，因着水流冲刷的嘈杂声响，他也不再压抑自己的呻吟。

情欲来的迅猛，一番缠绵悱恻之后，两人在蒸腾的水汽中先后释放了自己。白色的体液混合着被洗掉的色素一同流进了逼仄的下水道。心夜喘着气，默默看着这副糜烂的场景。

心夜给新仓薰染了紫色。

“因为新仓先生很适合紫色。”阴郁深沉，心夜说。

而心夜则是一头红发，像燃烧的火焰。新仓薰看着心夜火红的头发，有片刻的失神，他的手指从柔顺的红发间穿过，指尖上除了淡淡的洗发香波的气息，什么都没留下。

心夜感觉新仓薰的周围又开始盘旋起无尽的黑暗漩涡，他想上前拥抱他，给他一些安慰，可看着男人冰冷的侧脸，又退了回去。

“下次见，新仓先生。”他理了理衣服，淡淡开口，“我突然消失了一晚上，师傅可能会担心。”他走到门口，回头又问：“新仓先生，我能知道您的名字吗？”

沉默像是某种酷刑，他看着男人坚毅的脸，自嘲着打算离开。

“薰。”

干涸的内心，又蓦地委曲婉转起来。

“心夜，寺地心夜。”

心夜好像听到了自己声音里遮不住的笑。


	2. Chapter 2

5.

心夜依然辗转于医院和殡仪馆，每天都有很多工作和功课要做，但只要有空，他就会带着零食和书一直呆在画室。喂喂金鱼，看新仓薰画画，倒在一堆画布上做爱。

新仓薰十分迁就他，虽然还是冷冷的样子。

他很喜欢在心夜面前抽烟，看轻飘飘的烟圈将心夜的脸庞变得朦胧的时候，他会露出少见的笑容，于是讨厌烟味的心夜从不反感新仓薰抽烟；他会纵容心夜在他画画的时候帮他梳理杂乱的紫色头发，即使心夜手劲重，把他弄得有些疼；他也喜欢看心夜趴在鱼缸前的模样，像是在和两只金鱼对话，那副景色像一个美满结局的童话故事；他们结合的时候，他喜欢看着心夜的脸，他会抚摸着心夜红色的头发呢喃，我的缪斯。

心夜认为，他们是相爱的，即使偶尔新仓薰会对着两条金鱼发呆，眼神哀伤又阴暗；即使他会目无表情地看着满画室的画作，眼底会渐渐燃起悔恨与憎恶；即使心夜会莫名地担心，在他不在的时候新仓薰会突然消失……

但他仍然想要相信男人，相信他心中的寒冰正在逐渐融化。

这个季节最后一场雨结束的时候，心夜的父亲过世了。心夜告诉新仓薰自己需要回老家安葬父亲，男人正在勾勒水面波纹的手蓦然停住，心夜温软的呼吸在他背后，平缓绵长。

“要去几天？”

“可能一两天，也可能一周。”心夜闭上眼睛，感受男人带给他的沉默的安全感，“我以为我不在乎，但果然还是会忐忑。”

“我不懂生死，不懂别离。”

“这份工作原本就不适合我。”

“但是父亲不在了，也就只有我了。”

新仓薰放下画笔，将心夜抱在怀里，轻轻顺着他已然及肩的红发。

最后那幅画没有完成。新仓薰将心夜放在画室中间的软垫上，两人的衣物像飘舞的羽毛，散落在他们周围，新仓薰小心地吻他，像对待他珍爱的画作一般对待心夜的身体，他抚摸心夜每一寸细腻柔软的皮肤，不忍心留下任何印记。新仓薰像一股潺潺的水流，从心夜的体内滑过，悄无声息。他居高临下欣赏着自己的完美艺术品沉浸在情欲里的模样，纯洁又荒淫，神圣又轻浮。

心夜后来想，那时候的新仓薰一定已经下定了某种决心。他们的性事像一场既定的别离，温柔缱绻，却看不见未来。

心夜走时，不舍地摸了摸新仓薰耳后的紫色头发，喃喃道长得好快。

“我下次一定记得把新仓先生的伞带过来。”他像是要确定什么一般，又说，“等我回来。”

他不记得新仓薰有没有点头，他只回忆起在他还没来得及多看新仓薰一眼时，夜幕就将弯折的小巷和破旧的画室吞入腹中，再看不清。

6.

从离开到回到画室门前，心夜花了五天。

然而画室的大门虚掩着，无声地等待归来的心夜多时。曾经摆满画架的画室如今空无一物——除了那幅被放在空旷画室中心的画作。

那是一幅人像：被雨水浸湿的金色头发，隽秀的侧脸，眼波粼粼，像盛满了雨中的万千世界，他出神地看着面前空荡荡的鱼缸，似在思索，又好像会马上转过头，试探地叫上一个熟悉的名字，问鱼缸里为何没有鱼。

心夜抬头，窗台上的鱼缸早已被抛弃，塑料水草在浑浊无鱼的水中兀自摇摆。

心夜难以发出任何声音，他强迫自己压下眼底快要溢出的酸涩，在画室里四处寻找新仓薰的踪迹。

他们相识不过数月，但他却熟悉这个地方的每一处角落，他记得他们在浴室里的缠绵，那条流入地下的彩色小溪，像心夜脑海里无法洗净的干涸颜料；那些在画布前的吻，还有新仓薰吻里淡淡的烟草气息，他曾恶作剧地在空白画布上悄悄留下自己的手印；还有他亲手整理过的画具和亲手铺上的软垫，那两条他亲手放进鱼缸里的金鱼。

然而这个地方像失忆了一般，什么都没留下，心夜一无所获。名叫新仓薰的男人仿佛从未在这里出现过。他是那只黑色的幽灵，携卷着美丽又疯狂的暴风雨，粗暴地闯入心夜的世界，然后又决然离开，只为他留下这幅寂寞的画。

心夜最后在画布后找到了一封信，信封上是新仓薰清秀的字体：心夜。一笔一划，刻在了心夜心底，他似乎能听见男人手捻着燃尽的香烟，在烟雾缭绕中呼唤他名字时的沙哑嗓音。

“心夜，

你送我的金鱼我带走了，这幅画算是回礼，我可能会回老家，也可能会去别的地方。

不要找我，也不要等我。抱歉没有亲口向你道别。

那把伞你留着，以后不要再淋雨了。

勿念。

薰”

就像新仓薰最后留给心夜的印象一样，简单又复杂，慵懒嫉世，永远一副满怀心事的样子。可就像夜里对方的轻吻，和帮他挡住刺目阳光的手，新仓薰还是把心底的柔软留给了他。

只是，男人可能再也不会回来了。

心夜开始接手殡仪馆的大小事务，虽然有时候还是会手忙脚乱，但好在有师傅帮衬，不至于犯大错。

又一场雨季到来时，心夜已能渐渐独当一面。师傅打算在年底退休，回乡下度过晚年。临走前将一些散碎的书页放在心夜面前，打算最后向他交代一些事宜。

心夜随意地翻看，大多是殡仪馆曾经的客人留下的。师傅心细，每一份材料都好好地保留了。师傅不时说上几句，心夜手上的动作没有停下。

直到看到一张熟悉又陌生的照片。

秀气的五官，笑容淡雅，平静地注视着心夜，她一头及肩的红色头发有些扎眼。

也许这是她留在这世上最后的模样，也难怪会让人留恋那么久。

“啊，这不是新仓家的妹妹吗？”师傅有些苍老的声音在心夜耳边响起。他抬起头，见师父凑近了看他手里的照片。

“您还记得？”

“自然是记得的。新仓家就他们兄妹两个，两人相依为命长大，感情很好，哥哥是个小有名气的画家，妹妹眼看也要大学毕业了。”

但她的生命却永远停留在了毕业典礼的晚上。结束典礼的她独自回家，没想到就此失踪，再没有人联系得上，包括她的哥哥。三天之后，警察在一处码头仓库里找到了她，她被割破了大动脉，身上的血已经流尽，死去多时。好不容易找到了凶手，但对方却在警察到来前服毒自杀。于是这一切便以这样的方式结束，一命抵一命。

但新仓薰心中的恨却绵绵无休。

“妹妹去世之后，哥哥再也画不出优秀的作品了，他曾说他的灵感都是妹妹给他的，” 师傅忽然地又说道，“说起来，心夜你染了红发之后，和这孩子看起来倒是有些相似，也不知是不是我的错觉。”

当然是像的，心夜在心中默默回答。

师傅的声音在心夜听来已渐渐远去，脑海里只剩下女人夺目的红发。他对那场葬礼的所有记忆只有新仓薰一个人，他那时甚至没有心思去注意遗像上女人的容貌。他回忆起新仓薰第一次见到他的红发时，脸上怀念又悲伤的表情，如今，这一切深深刺痛了他。

师傅走时，拍着心夜的肩膀，话语间竟多了些少见的语重心长：“我知道你不理解人与人之间的纽带和羁绊，你愿意留在这里也只是因为你的姓氏。但是，我希望有一天你能明白，爱恨别离，都是非常非常美丽、高贵的东西。”

“我能感觉到你最近总是在思念着什么。无论是什么，都是一个好的开始。”

7.

心夜将头发染回了金色，和第一次遇见新仓薰时一样的颜色，在阳光下会散发出耀眼的光。

那幅画和新仓薰留下的信被小心地收了起来，放进了书房的隔间，与小时候珍藏的卡带放在一起。那把黑色的伞挂在伞架上，心夜再没用过。

心夜在卧室的窗台上放上了那只鱼缸，他一起床便能看见，不管是雨天，还是晴天。

而里面没有鱼，只有翠绿的塑料水草在清澈的水中自在摇动。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有漏洞，就当成是剧情需要吧2333


End file.
